She didn't fall alone
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: this is and AU, because I don't know how the game goes... in truth I only really know characters. She fell but didn't do so alone, is she dead or not? Will her life be simple? Or will strife rule? Join this girl on her life, even if she never knows the truth. join her if she makes it out alive.
1. fallen, found, gone

**don't know how Undertale really goes so here is my best try and well I can't get this out of my head, so, yeah, I hope you enjoy this! The OC is mine as for Undertale I don't own it. Feel free to correct me on mistakes on this, just don't be mean when you do. This also happened before Frisk, so, yeah, it's gonna be way different, like Toriel and Asgore are still together and Asriel isn't Flowey it's also an AU**

* * *

A young woman tore through the cave on Mount Ebbot, trying hide or get her daughter to safety.

In her blind haste she tripped over a root and into a hole in the floor.

* * *

Toriel was walking through the ruins, not doing much just walking really.

then a scream followed by a loud thump drew her attention.

She went to investigate the strange sounds, unsure of what she might find.

* * *

On the ground lay the young woman, with a pained grunt she tried to push herself up and to her Daughter, who lay just a few feet from her, but she might as well have been on Pluto.

With an anguished scream she fell back on her side, pain coursing through every fiber of her being.

Toriel having seen her struggles now rushed over to her.

"B...B... Bell... Bella... Anne..." she wheezed pointing to her daughter as she struggled to drag herself to the child.

Toriel looked between the two for a moment unsure of what to do, while the woman's green eyes filled with fear, and her last breath passed her lips.

The sight was gruesome to look at.

Once shining green eyes, now lifeless and filled with fear. Her face paled and eyes forever fixed on the child near her.

Said child looked just like her mother.

Auburn hair, fair skin, and... _lifeless_.

She just laid their unmoving, her small form looked like a sleeping angle. And She could have passed for one...

This scene would be too much for some, ok a lot of people actually could not handle seeing the sight Toriel stared at, like a statue. Unsure of what to do in all reality, and do not judge, if you just witnessed a mother try to reach for her child, and then _die_ trying to reach their baby. And in the end both parties were _dead_.

Toriel kneeled down next to the baby, who could have only been a year, maybe more, and brushed some of the small auburn hairs from her face gently with a paw.

"Such a poor young child..." She sighed, standing up she went to walk away.

* * *

 **So, the child is dead. Her mother is dead. And Toriel is just walking... away... ok, that is just wrong! Even for something I'm trying to write out of my zone. Why I wrote something so... so...** ** _heartless_** **. Is beyond me guys... R/R I guess...**

 **Why did I even write this BS?**


	2. Fallen, found, alive!

Chapter 1: Fallen

As Toriel walked away she could've sworn she heard something. She shook her head positive her mind was playing some cruel trick on her.

There it was yet again, the noise faded as she walked but was still there no matter what she did.

Shaking her head, she turned on heel and walked briskly back to the flower patch.

* * *

Upon arrival back, she gasped and looked at the baby, who was crying and squirming about.

She kneeled down quickly picking up the tiny child gently shushing her.

It seemed to work, and her crying turned to gentle fussing. The goat monster made a silent decision.

* * *

She walked back to her small home in the ruins, wary of the traps and child.

She'd found Toriel's ears quiet entertaining, chewing on them and flopping them about giggling all the while. This brought a smile to the Goat woman's face.

After a short walk she arrived back at her home, but it was not just hers, no this was a spare home she and her husband stayed at with their son.

Upon opening the Door Asriel hugged his mother's leg eliciting laughter from her, she gently pat his head and kneeled down so he could see the -now sleeping- child in her arms.

"What is she mommy?" The Three-and-a-half-year-old asked his mother.

"She's a fallen Human." Toriel said her ear in an almost painful grip from the child.

"What's her name? How'd you find her?" Asriel asked loudly making the child gently stir.

"Ssh. She is sleeping Asriel," Toriel paused and thought for a moment, thinking back to what the babes mother had gasped out in her last moments, "Bella-Anne. And I found her in the flower patch."

He nodded and smiled at her running down the hall to his room to play.

Toriel stood and looked down at the sleeping baby, who had a content smile on her angle face. Toriel smiled and walked to her shared room With Asgore.

Gently making a small bed with her free hand adjusting Pillows so she wouldn't roll off.

Then placing Bella in the make-shift bed then walking out.

Slowly closing the door behind her.

* * *

She yelped when she was met face to face with Asgore. Placing a paw over her racing heart she sighed. "Oh, Asgore you startled me."

"I'm sorry Tori, but what did you put in our room?" The king inquired of his wife.

"Uh... uh... Nothing!" She jumped still standing in front of the door blocking him from entering, at least until she talked to him about Bella-Anne.

"Nothing? Then why are you blocking the door?" Asgore asked. Toriel's head dropped and she looked at the floor trying to think of something to say.

"Tori, come on look at me, what is it?" He asked lifting her chin, so they looked eye to eye.

"Well when I was walking in the ruins I heard something, so then I went to see what it was. And it was a young woman who had fallen, near her was a child, maybe one or two-years-old at best, and I feared they were both dead, in fact I watched the young woman take her last breaths... It looked like the baby was dead as well. I went to leave but then I heard something. The baby wasn't dead. And so, I pick them up and brought them home. Asgore you must understand I couldn't just leave such a young innocent child alone, who knows what could've happened to them!" Toriel stated firmly and quickly not allowing Asgore to get a word in edgewise.

"Wai-wai-wait! It- "

Toriel corrected him. "She."

" _She_ is in there? And you just thought to bring the- _her_ home?!" Asgore asked, not knowing what to think about his wife's actions.

"Yes." She stated firmly.

He let out a groan and sigh, looking at his wife then the door behind her.

"Ok, she can stay, but we'll need to see if we can return her to the surface, a human warrior would be disastrous." Asgore stated as Toriel let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Later that evening Bella had woken up and was playing on the floor by the fireplace with Asriel and some wooden blocks.

Toriel watched contently from her chair and Asgore just sat in his, unsure of the baby playing with his son.

Bella's laugh was like a melodious little 'bell'.

* * *

Dinner was different than most, since Bella couldn't eat solids yet, so a bottle of warm milk is what she got. Though she thought it funny to hit a Toriel's silverware, launching its contents across the table on Asgore, and even though Toriel did her best to scold Bella her laughter and smile was infectious.

Asgore would wipe the food from his face doing his best not to scowl.

Toriel was able to get _some_ of her food in her mouth though Bella would still take a swipe at the spoon.

The whole day had been different for the entire family.

* * *

It'd been a week since Bella had fallen, and the Dreemur family was getting ready to head back to home, Asgore still was on the fence about her staying.

Toriel had pleaded with him, and she would stay, just not part of the family.

So, in this early morning, before breakfast, and after all four were awake, Bella sat in front of the fire place and was playing with Asriel.

"Gory, can you get the children for breakfast?" Toriel asked as she finished the morning meal.

"Sure, thing Tori." He responded walking into the living room to call the children to the table.

"Asriel, please wash up and go sit down at the table." Asgore said. His gaze drifted to Bella-Anne as Asriel ran to go wash his hands. The pair stared off, Bella's was more curiosity and Asgore's was more of his on the fence stare he often held with her.

"DA!" Bella giggled breaking the eye contact.

Asgore gave a stunned face and ran to grab his Camera.

"Can you say that again Bella?" He asked happily.

"Da, da, da-da-da!" She clapped her hands happy with the new fun sound she was making. The Video camera caught it all.

Asgore scooped her up and carried her to the dining room, a large grin on his face.

"I'll take Bell..." Toriel trailed off at the sight of Asgore playing a bit with Bella, it brought a smile to her face.

The breakfast was Different than most, Bella ate all her food and did not swat at the spoon in front of her.

* * *

As the family put on their coats and wrapped Bella-Anne in blankets, she just giggled, swaddled in cloth and in Asgore's arms.

"Mommy, does this mean Bella is my little sister now that Daddy likes her?" Asriel asked his mother as she zipped up his coat.

"I don't know Asriel, that's something you'd have to ask your father." She responded.

* * *

The Dreemur's walked through the snow, but only two minutes of walking through the snow Bella-Anne's face was red, and she was shivering.

To solve this Asgore wrapped her in his cloak and used some fire magic to keep her warmer. And soon enough the shivering stopped.

* * *

And Soon enough they were back in new home, And Bella was rewarmed up.

Asgore still trained a Fifteen-year-old Undyne, who sometimes would play with the two Royal children.

Bella thought she was fun, she would stick her hands in her gills. Making the fish girl gag and sputter.

* * *

But when it came time to announce Bella-Anne as Princess, she clutched tightly to Asgore's robe.

* * *

Time skip at least another year.

* * *

Bella was now three, and boy was she getting wild.

Her Auburn hair hung over her left eye in a slight fringe. And the rest of her hair hung gently in the back. She wore a dress like Toriel's, so Monsters would know she was not just some random human.

* * *

Currently Her and Asriel, were supposed to be sleeping, they were but they were not.

"Psst! Azzy!"

A tired groan.

"Azzy! Wake up!"

The lump moved but slept more.

"Big bother! Wake up! I wanna pway!"

"no..." Asriel groaned. Rolling over and pulling his pillow over his head.

"Pweaze...! I am not tiwed! And I want you to pway with me!" Bella gently shook the Blanket Lump that was her big brother.

"Ok... but only for a bit..." Asriel groaned climbing out of his bed.

"Yay!" Bella-Anne jumped up and down clapping. Then clapped her hands over her mouth, giggling.

She drug her brother out of their room, down the hall, down stairs, and then into the throne room/garden.

* * *

She laughed once they were in the garden.

"Bella!" Asriel hissed. "Ssh! Do you want mom and dad to hear us?!"

Bella just giggled and played in the flowers, squealing when Moon light hit her face.

"Will you settle down..." Asriel yawned.

"Make me a flower crown first!" She said.

"Fine..." He sighed as Bella ran around picking the flowers she wanted her crown made of.

She handed him the flowers and then sat in front of him as he began to weave the flowers together.

* * *

"Done..." Asriel said placing the finished Flower crown on her head, he admired his work as Bella looked in the throne at her reflection.

She let out a loud yawn and smacked her lips together and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Time for bed Sis." Asriel said picking her up as he walked back to their room.

She snuggled into her big brother's neck as the Five-year-old walked up stairs.

Placing her in her bed Asriel climbed into his bed.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Bella-Anne was itching all over, and Asriel was itching his paws.

"Are you children all right?" Toriel asked worriedly.

"I don't... know..." Bella said stopping to scratch on every other word.

Toriel Looked the children over and soon enough They coughed up to their midnight play date.

* * *

She was worried for them and after a quick visit to Dr. Gaster, and his assistant Alphys and some suave was given to treat the rash from the Butter cups.

It took weeks to heal the rash that covered Bella, nearly from head to foot.

* * *

Now fully healed and still wild as Ever, Asgore was taking the two children to Undyne's Since he and Toriel had royal court, and they had no one else to watch the two royal children.

Bella sat on Asgore's shoulders holding onto his large horns, and Asriel walked alongside him.

Asgore knocked lightly on the door and it opened to reveal a blue fish monster girl with red hair and yellow eyes.

"Asgore!" She smiled in a loud voice, Bella ducked behind her father's head.

"Undyne, thank you yet again for watching Bella-Anne and Asriel." Asgore nodded his head and slipped Bella off his shoulders and near Asriel.

She stared up at the Fish monster in fear and awe.

"Be good for her you two." Asgore knelt to their height.

"Ok dad, love you!" Asriel said hugging his father and then running over to Undyne.

"Bella?" He asked in a stern yet kind voice.

"... ok daddy... wuve you..." She said in a quiet voice as she kissed his cheek and hugged him tight.

Slowly she moved over to Asriel and Undyne and took tight hold of Asriel's paw and fiddled with the fur, a nervous habit she had.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do?!" Undyne asked in her loud as ever voice.

Bella let out a squeak and ducked her head under the table.

"Aw come on! We're gonna be besties human!" Undyne said looking under the table at Bella Trying her best to be toddler friendly.

* * *

After at least three hours of doing nothing, Undyne said they were going to do something fun.

That scared Bella more. She did not think she would like the kind of 'fun' Undyne did.

* * *

Her kind of fun turned out to be watching Anime.

Bella-Anne took no interest in the cartoons or the other things suggested by the Fish monster.

* * *

So, she took her to Hot land, in hopes that something there would 'un-bored' her.

"So, do you see anything you want to do?!" Undyne asked, Asriel walked along with her while Bella sat on her shoulders giggling when her gills tickled her legs.

"Nice-cweam!" She giggled pointing to the stand, said stand was right outside the MTT resort.

"Fine, you two stay, here while I go get you something, what flavors?" Undyne said sitting the two on a bench.

"Strawberry please Dy-dy!" Asriel asked.

"Nilla!" Bella smiled.

With that Undyne walked off to go get their Nice creams, but you cannot Leave a three-year-old and expect them to stay.

* * *

Nope, Bella got up and ran around till she bumped into something Metallic. Asriel had not been paying Attention, he had been taking with a Vulcan at the time.

"Hmm?" The large Figure knelt and picked up Bella who had been rubbing her nose.

"Well aren't you just Darling!" Mettaton giggled, making Bella giggle in return.

"I could just eat you up your just... just so CUTE! ~" Mettaton let out a girly squeal.

Mettaton looked around a Moment, surely the king and Queen did not just let her run off on her own. Scanning the crowd, she didn't see the large goat monsters.

"Well where are your Parents little one?" She asked the Human child in her arms.

"New ome!"

The answer was childish and simple, but Mettaton knew she could not have come all the way from new home on her own. But she did not see anyone around.

* * *

In this time Asriel realized Bella was no longer sitting next to him. He got up and ran to Undyne.

"Undyne! Undyne! Bella's missing!" He said tugging on her jeans.

"She's what?!" She almost yelled throwing the Nice creams in the air. Giving Asriel his Nice cream she then began looking through the crowd of monsters, Asgore would never forgive her for losing his little princess.

So, Asriel and Undyne looked through the crowds but no luck came.

That is until the Tall metal super star spotted Asriel.

"Oh! Prince Asriel ~" She called out, making her way over Bella sleeping on her shoulder pad.

"You've got to be fuc... Messing! With me!" Undyne growled as Mettaton approached them.

"Mettaton!" Asriel smiled and rushed over. The star bent down and accepted the hug from the little prince.

"Thank you for finding Bella!" He beamed.

"Yeah... just hand over the kid... I have to get back to my place before Asgore gets back..." Undyne's voice was unusually quiet.

Mettaton nodded and handed Bella-Anne over to the fish monster girl.

"Good by darling." Mettaton said as Bella settled in Undyne's arms, slightly waking up but not much.

"bye-bye Ton-ton..." Bella whispered and waved tiredly as Undyne began the trek back to her house.

* * *

"I gotta ask you to never ever tell your dad, He'd be super mad at me." Undyne said, her voice low as Bella was sleeping on the couch.

"Ok... I do not like lying to Daddy but... I do not think he'd be happy about it." Asriel said, sipping some of the golden flower tea Undyne had made.

* * *

Soon enough Asgore collected the children and back to new home.

* * *

 **Ok, so Bella lived! Yeah! and is a princess! Wow!**

 **So, How will things play out now? I dunno do you?**

 **Also inspiration has struck! expect updates! Redwall still isn't on yet so many of those are on Hiatus. sorry bout that... But now here we go with way more undertale stories! WOO!**


	3. I DON'T WANNA BE DIFFERENT!

Chapter 2: I DON'T WANT TO BE DIFFERENT!

* * *

Time flew by quickly and now Bella was six and Asriel eight.

"Bella are you ok?" Asriel asked looking to Bella as she just sat on a rock, just staring at nothing.

"Bell?"

...

"Sis...?"

...

"Bella-Anne?!"

...

"BELLA-ANNE DREAMURR!?" Asriel shook her shoulders trying to snap her out of it.

"Huh? huh? What?" Bella looked to her brother confused.

"You've been staring into the distance for the past few minutes and haven't been responding!" Asriel snapped.

Bella recoiled and then looked down at her knees.

"...I just don't want to be different from you and mommy and daddy..." Her voice was low, barely above a whisper.

Now Asriel understood where his sister was coming from.

He didn't answer her for a long time.

And when he did it was not with words but with a tight hug only her big brother could give.

* * *

The next day both royal children, were up early.

"You too seem chipper today!" Asgore smiled as they ate eggs, bacon, and waffles.

Bella nodded as she took another bite.

* * *

After their parents had gone to work for the day, the two children set out to Make Bella more like the rest of the family.

* * *

Asriel led his sister to the large kitchen and then they began their little plan.

Bella had her swimsuit on and shook the excess water from her hair.

"Are you sure this will work, Asi?" She asked.

He nodded as he made sure the flower was the white and not wheat.

Picking up a handful as Bella shut her eyes tight.

"Ready?" He asked getting ready with the sifter.

"READY!" she said giving him a thumbs-up.

With that he took and sifted the flour over her skin.

* * *

When Asriel finished, Bella was whiter than white.

She pulled her dress back over her head and they went to their room to finish their task.

After digging around on their dresser with a mirror Asriel triumphantly held up a white head band.

"Azzy I don't like my hair pulled back..." Bella said.

"Relax this is for your ears." Asriel giggled, taking a pair of her long white socks and tying them to the head band.

He then took same paper and made two small cones and glues them to the top.

* * *

When the glue finished drying Asriel put it in Bella's hair.

She looked in the mirror with a gasp.

Her already pale skin was no as white as Asriel's, and she had 'ears' and 'horns' like the rest of her family.

"So, do you like it Bella?" Asriel asked with a small grin.

"...no... I don't like it..." She said turning away from the mirror but not facing her brother.

Asriel's mood fell at hearing this. Bella could be stubborn sometimes and this seemed to be one of those times.

"I LOVE IT! OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Bella squealed tackling her brother in a tight hug.

Asriel did not know what to do other than hug back.

* * *

Later that evening.

Asgore called the children to the table for dinner, and Asriel went to wash his paws and Bella hers.

Toriel had the food set on the table and her and Asgore were seated by the time the two children sat down.

Both parents gasped, Asgore's fork hit the table and Toriel dropped the tray of dinner rolls onto the table.

Neither could form words for a long time but when Toriel did it was the first time either child had heard her raise her voice at them.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!"

* * *

Labored silence filled the room after the goat mother's outburst. The crackling fire even seemed to become silenced.

Her next words were much quieter, but her anger was still rather evident.

"Asriel, please have your father re-heat your dinner and then finish it please. Bella-Anne, come with me."

The children exchanged looks having never really had their full names used.

Bella followed her mother to the bathroom where Toriel had drawn a bath for her.

She began scrubbing away at the caked-on flour, but after an hour most of the white baking dust was still stuck to Bella's skin if not more so now.

* * *

It took a week of one-hour bathes to get all the flour off Bella.

But today was not going to be spent taking lessons or spending time around the underground, no Today Asriel would sit in on his first royal meeting.

Bella was coming because Toriel had errands to run and could not take the young human.

But earlier that morning she did Bella up like how she wanted, but without the sock head band and flour mask.

No Toriel did her lengthening Auburn hair in Pigtails, with two white bows, and now she did have 'ears' and 'horns' in a sense.

* * *

Bella-Anne sat under the conference table and played with the doll she had brought, but when your six you NEVER wanna stay still for long.

Nope soon enough she had crawled around under the table until she found a certain pair of shoes.

These shoes belonged to the Lieutenant.

She gently shook one of their legs and try as they might to ignore it the could not.

"KNOCK IT OFF KID!" Undyne's head shot under the table to scold the child.

Asgore looked under the table and gave his daughter a displeased look.

* * *

But after another hour, and another, and another, Bella was getting tired, and bored.

So, she climbed into her father's lap and snuggled against his chest, pulling his cloak around her like a blanket.

Yet another hour later when the meeting came to an end, almost past the children's bed time.

Asgore stood with Bella-Anne held in his one arm as he gently shook his goat boy awake.

Groggily, Asriel followed his father back to their home where he went right to bed.

Asgore undid his cape and placed Bella gently in her bed and tucked her fully in.

* * *

Asriel and Bella giggled as they played in the heat of hotland, running around like well children.

Asriel and Bella went into MTT resort and took a seat at the counter.

"Two starfaits please!" Asriel said.

The young cat man on the other side of the counter gave a VERY forced smile and began to work on their snack.

Then a Singy-song voice called out, almost too sweetly:

"OH~ BURGURPANTS~"

The cat man paled as he served the two children.

"Y-yes boss...?" He began sweating.

"I do hope your treating to of my favorite patrons well."

Bella stopped mid bite and her head flicked around.

"TON-TON!" She beamed, leaping up from her chair she hugged the leg of the superstar.

"Why hello there, princess, and how might you be fairing this fine day?" Mettaton asked, squatting down to the little girl's height.

"Good! Azzy and I are playing!" Bella's smile grew.

"Is that so? I do hope your having fun." Mettaton hugged the young human and stood.

"I hope to see you soon darlings~!" The pink robot waved walking off.

* * *

Asriel and Bella finished their starfaits and left back for new home.

Bella pushed the button in the elevator that was second to last before they were at their home.

The box hummed and began its climb.

Bella hummed while Asriel held onto the side railing.

* * *

They were a floor Below new home. But that is when the box went dark.

Bella let out a scream and grabbed onto her big brother.

But soon they were floating in the box if only for a few seconds, before hitting hot land level roughly.

They hit so hard they were knocked out.

* * *

When they came around they could hear voices outside.

Two voices were the most reassuring.

"HOW LONG HAVE MY BABIES BEEN TRAPPED IN THERE?!"

"How soon can you get it open?"

Toriel and Asgore were there!

They could hear the doors moving but they only opened enough to let in a bit of light.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Bella cried lightly and saw her mother come into view.

"My child, are you all right?!" Toriel's voice was laced with worry.

"Yeah!" She said and Asriel said something along the same lines.

* * *

An hour and a half had been spent trying to get the children out, but each plan failed more than the last.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Toriel said pulling up her sleeves as she stormed over to the elevator.

"Children, please move to the back corner of the elevator, ok?" Toriel asked, the two royals moved back and huddled close.

What was Toriel going to do? She was going to pry it open with brute force.

And so, she began pulling at the doors.

It failed but she did not give up.

Two glowing figures each formed in the elevator, it looked like they cast the children tender looks. The more feminine figure grabbed the right door while her male counterpart grabbed the left.

With their force and Toriel's the doors began to creek open.

When they were open part way the two figures stopped and looked to the children.

" _Keep her safe young one._ " The male said bending down to Asriel's level. Not knowing what to do the little prince nodded.

The female smiled kindly at the pair and disappeared in a bright flash. The male worked on the doors a bit more and then said. " _It's ok now, go ahead out to your mother._ "

The children rushed out into Toriel who picked up them both in her arms.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet, children! Are you all right? Are you hurt? Here let me heal you." Toriel was flooded with emotions.

All the children did was hug their mother back tightly.

Bella however could not help but feel as if she knew those glowy figures from somewhere but could not place it.

* * *

 **Ok, so who are these figure's? and it took me so long to post this because I have had homework (don't we all) and have had to rewrite this chapter till I got what I wanted. And celebration! I have been posting for over a year! Wow time does fly! I started on my Birthday and I did plan to post some chapters then, but it got super busy! In case your wondering I turned 14! I feel so old! (and not the good kind of old)**

 **So yeah! Shout-out to dream1990!**


	4. Family shenaigs

**Sorry for no update guys!**

 **And thank you dream1990! Without you this story would have gotten so dusty it would have made the desert cringe.**

 **SO thank you ever so much dear reader!**

* * *

figures glitched, switching rapidly.

A man with shaggy brown hair and a whiskered chin, and dirty clothes.

A woman with auburn hair that hung past her shoulders and a flowy baby blue dress.

A horde of angered people.

A man with auburn hair, mischievous eyes and all too nice clothes.

He held a knife.

The brown haired man was stabbed but not dead.

The woman running from the auburn haired man.

Her falling down a never ending hole, and landing in a bed of flowers.

A deformed face, oozing with black blood, a twisted smile.

Chilling incomprehensible words spilling from their twisted mouth in dangerous hisses.

* * *

Bella-Anne screamed and sat up in her bed. A sweat as cold as ice pouring from her brow. Harsh, panicked breaths passing her lips as her chest heaved. Warm tears poured down her cheeks mixing with the sweat that still beaded down.

In an instant Asriel was awake, Toriel and Asgore running down the hall and bursting the door open.

Flames in Toriel's fists and The trident in Asgore's, as they looked around the room for the source of the cause of the terror that coursed through the girl.

"My children! What's the matter?" Toriel asked the children, looking around the room, the orange flames in her hand casting its glow on their faces.

"I..." Bella hiccupped, wiping the torrent of tears from her cheeks only to have it replaced by more tears. "I had a nightmare."

"Oh, my poor child." Toriel sighed, dismissing the golden fire in her palms. The goat woman perched on her daughter's bed and gently stroked the terraces of amber, trying to calm the six-year-old's cries of fear.

"What did you see, Bella?" Asgore asked gently, his weight repressing the end of the bed.

"I... I unno… it was scary...!" she hiccupped, burying her face in her mother's soft nightgown.

The king and queen looked to each other worriedly as fierce cries continued to tear themselves from the small girls throat.

* * *

After a little, Bella began to regain some sense of comfort, but she still clutched onto her mother.

"Bella, would you like to sleep with your mother and me this evening?" Asgore asked, gently petting her hair. She nodded, but didn't unbury herself from the soft comforting grasp of her goat mother.

Toriel stood, gently cradling her daughter in her arms as she walked down the hall to her and Asgore's room, Asgore following her with Asriel.

Cuddling next to her brother and parents, Bella-Anne was finally able to sleep peacefully. Although the haunting images and voices still echoed throughout her young conscientious.

* * *

Being of such a young age it was easy to forget such terrible things, even as haunting as these were.

On the afternoon of the week after, Bella stood in the kitchen beside her mother who was busy measuring out ingredients for the child to stir.

"Now, I have them all measured out for you, do you remember how I told you to put them in?" Toriel asked gently, stepping away from the bowl and measuring utensils allowing her daughter to clamor up on her stool and stand in front of them.

"Yeah." Was the short reply given by the young princess, who looked at each ingredient carefully, deciding sugar from salt, baking powder from soda, so on and forth.

"Bella, I need to know you paid attention. Do you recall what happened _last time_?" Toriel asked, arching a brow.

Bella puffed out her cheeks and looked at her mother with her one visible eye. "First add all the dry ingredients, stir them together, then add the milk, water and butter, blend together until most is combined, lastly beat in two eggs, and with that you'll be ready to let it chill! Then you get to roll it out and make the most fabulous ever cookies! _even more fabulous with MTT brand sprinkles and_ _frosting!_ " the child recited the steps in her best Mettaton impression, striking a small pose at the end, her smile bright.

"Alright, but if you forget anything or need help, I'll be right over here making us a snail pie for dinner, ok?"

Bella wrinkled her nose at the mention of 'snail pie' but nodded at her mother's words and began to add the different food items, humming Mettaton's latest song.

Ingredient after ingredient, she put them in, sometimes making up a little song as she continued to mix each item in.

"Ok! Done!" Bella smiled, holding up the bowl with a crudely mixed ball of cookie dough. Rather than criticize the child, Toriel just smiled and set the bowl in the fridge to chill.

But with a baffled look she watched Bella jump off her stool and discard her apron on it, and run towards the living room.

"Where are you running off too now?" Toriel chuckled, dusting off her flour covered paws, she followed the girl, who was now seated in front of their small television set, which was playing Mettaton's cooking show theme.

"I can watch at least _two_ episodes will the dough is chilling. Please, please, _please?!_ " The little girl questioned her goat mother, green eyes sparkling as she pushed out her lower lip slightly, begging her mother to let her watch just a bit of the star's television show.

The white goat woman sighed, and reluctantly nodded her head, She didn't quite understand what was so appealing about that robot, flaunting and flouncing like she did. But, Bella-Anne loved the show with fever, watching almost an hour everyday; music video's, cooking shows, dramas, news, yes her daughter would watch it all.

* * *

Mettaton had crafted, Chilly desert taco's and frozen nice cream cookies.

And once said episode's were finished, as promised, Bella returned to the kitchen, where her mother had just finished creating the slimy, savory filling for their dinner.

Carefully, the girl took the bowl of her cookie dough out, and set it on the counter, where her mother had set up a few cookie cutters, in the shapes of flowers, hearts and butterflies.

Carefully, the auburnette scooped out a large handful of dough and placed it on the smooth cupboard surface. Picking up the rolling pin she pressed the dough flat, until she got a desirable thickness, Toriel supervising out of the corner of her eye.

Picking up the flower shaped cutter, she stuck out her tongue and carefully placed it down near the edge, pressing firmly until the outline was definite.

She continued the process until all the shapes had been used, and all the dough had been expended.

And with all the cookies placed on a baking sheet, Toriel carefully placed them in the heated oven, per the small princess's request for wanting to the pastries all by herself without magic. The moment the door closed, Bella sat herself crisscross in front of the glass door and watched the white deserts begin to golden in the warm yellow light the oven provided.

* * *

With the cookie's done, Toriel took the tray out to cool, while Bella sat to coloring the frosting her mother had made for her. She had four bowls of white frosting, the first she left plain, the second she colored bright yellow, the third she dyed purple, and lastly, she colored the fourth and pink.

And once the cookies had cooled, she took to frosting them, coating each in a thick layer of which ever color seemed appropriate.

By the time she had finished, frosting was smeared on her cheeks and sleeves, as well as in her hair.

But she smiled proudly at dinner as she presented the tray of sweet treats to her family after snail pie, her father and brother each took one quickly, while snail pie was good, there were times it did not go down right, this was one of those times.

* * *

 **Ok, argh! I'm done, I don't know what to else to write! *bangs head on table***

 **But hey, if you want me to continue this, I need help, like idears of sorts! I am sorry but I might just jump this to the end here shortly, but I won't short cheat you guys -I hope- I promise that even if this ends up being seven chapters long or whatever, I won't fudge the details and make you all miss out!**

 **Peace out!**


	5. It was worth it

**Thank you for the continued report!**

 **I'm sorry for waiting almost all week before writing but you know, I've got to sort out all my idea's and stuff, and I've got other stories...**

 **BUT!**

 **I won't stop writing this for you guys since you all seem to like it so much!**

 **So, without further ado (also thank you for the idea's dearest readers!)**

 **The next chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: It was worth it, I wouldn't have done anything different._

* * *

How time passed, now Bella was 12 and Asriel 14.

Bella waited, she watched her parents go to attend duties, her brother go off to school, and when the door clicked shut for the last time, she dashed to her room. She knew she wouldn't have much time, her mother would be back around noon from shopping to begin her lessons for the day.

Reaching under her bed, she pulled out a box within contained; a faded denim vest, a brown button up shirt, an orange tee shirt, faded blue jeans, and black high top tennis shoes.

Yes the outfit was simple, but that's what she needed. One too many well placed pranks had landed her a three weeks grounding. Which was only three days in.

Taking off the purple dress with the delta rune on it, she quickly shimmied into the tee shirt, that had a picture of a large brown dog paw print on the front, the button up top was quickly buttoned by nibble fingers, followed quickly by the vest. Jumping into the jeans, Bella-Anne hurriedly tied the shoes halfway, letting the rest fold over the edge.

Casting a quick glance in the mirror, she stared at her reflection, her two green eyes in full view, bangs pulled back with the rest of her hair into a perfect ponytail of unruly auburn.

Quickly undoing the hair tie, she ran out the door, careful not to slam it or leave it partially open, goodness only knows how that got her into a heap of trouble last time she did this.

So, slinking out into the streets, she carefully weaved through the crowded streets of New home, where monsters bustled this way and that, shopping goods, foods, clothing, and other nick-knacks.

Her blood froze momentarily when she caught sight of Toriel, basket still empty as she continued to a specific part of town.

Once past her mother, the young preteen ran through the remaining towns, careful not to run into anyone who would recognize her completely.

* * *

Once to Snowdin, she stopped to catch her breath, her cheeks flushed and heart hammering against her chest harshly.

Her emerald gaze drifted up, she stood outside the very building she wanted to be at; Grillby's bar and grill.

She waited until her breath had steadied, and her heart had finally slowed to a safe pace. Smiling proudly to herself as she looked at the little electronic watch around her wrist.

" _45:37.29... New_ _record!_ " She thought with elation, her long legs made her _almost_ as tall as Asriel, but she knew that once he began having growth spurts, he would likely be the same height as their father, which meant, again, she would still be the shortest. Pushing open the door, she was blown back by the smell of fries, smoke, burg, soda, other drinks that Grillby served that she was too young to taste, and ketchup.

But that was just the aroma, The warmth that enveloped young girl was only contrasted by the chilly winter air that blew against her back. The jukebox played songs selected by the different patrons, each different or the same, varying only on who had slipped a coin in, Laughter, clinking glasses, words Bella was **_NEVER_** to repeat, sizzling food, and Grillby's body crackling and popping.

She paused, letting it wash over her, and then entered the threshold, letting it swallow her whole.

Sitting at the bar she heard a whoopie cushion sound out from under her. From not too far a way, a stout skeleton chuckled, his face hidden by a blue hoodie.

"Very funny." Belle dead-panned, ordering some fries and a chocolate bubbly pop.

"Heh, glad you like jokes kid. So, what'cha doin' here?" The skeleton asked, suddenly appearing right beside her.

"Just came to get a snack, and hang out." The child responded, carefully eyeing him from the corner of her bright green eyes.

"Well, I know somethin." He said moving his skull closer to her own, his breath beating against the shell of her ear. "Your supposed to be grounded."

Bella-Anne tensed, choking on the fry in her mouth. She turned to him and did her best to seem aloof but she failed miserably. "What d... do you mean?"

"You still got 19 days left kid. I'd suggest you get back." He said.

She dug in her pocket and placed some G on the counter, quickly taking the carry-out tray with her fries. "Hate to eat and fry but- uh... I think I left my stove on at home...!"

Bella-Anne took off out the door, her body numbed by the cold air, but the cold, oh, the numbing cold didn't sting, it didn't burn her body, it did _nothing._

 _In that moment, she felt nothing._

She ran down the snow filled streets, never paying attention as to where her feet were blindly taking her.

Pale skin paled further. Cheeks were no longer rosy. Just pale, almost lifeless skin, the layers of clothing not aiding to add any warmth, that continued to flee the child's body.

Still on she pressed, if she could just get to the ruins, she could warm up. She could finish her fries. She could...

Bella-Anne collapsed like a crumpled piece of paper into the cold snow of the forest, everything beginning to go white, blurring the edge of her vision.

She tried to crawl further, the door to the ruins had to be close, it just had to be. Her voice was gone, her body seemingly not there.

"...help... me... some... one... please... help... me..."

Soft words were drowned out by the screaming wind, her soul beginning to glow within her body, on the verge of becoming the one thing all monsters feared.

 _Dusted._

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!**

 **I am EVIL!**

 **I have seen the light!**

 **I have L.O.V.E.!**

 ***evil Chara and Flowey laughter***

 **Me: yells in fear and anger and pushes Flowey and Chara out of my laptop.***

 **Sorry about that!**

 **Just a few bugs...**

 **Don't worry, this isn't the end.**

 **?**

 **GET OUT OF MY COMPUTER YOU FREAKY FLOWER AND KID! _OUT!_**


	6. But I don't think I'll do it again

**Thank you for the continued support!**

 **So, where did we leave off?**

 **Well I don't think we need to get back to the story yet...**

 **Never mind I'm kidding!**

 **We HAVE TO get back to this story!**

 **Bella-Anne's life hangs in the balance!**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: The most chilling news_

* * *

Toriel returned to the small quaint home, that was far from a palace, but served the monster queen perfectly.

Opening the door and carefully balancing her basket full of groceries in one arm.

Calling out to alert Bella of her return, the goat woman waited.

And waited.

There was no response, and the house was _deathly_ silent.

Toriel moved from the kitchen to dinning room; no Bella-Anne.

The living room; All was still and quiet.

The extensive hall that stretched on; Nor was anyone stirring there not even behind the potted plants that littered the edges of the hall.

The large master room; not a single being aside from the apprehensive monster queen.

The children's room, opening the door with trepidation, nothing was amiss save for the box on Bella's bright bed sheets and the hair ribbons on the vanity.

Again Toriel checked the rooms, sure her daughter was just playing a trick as she had such tendency to do. But this trick, far worse than any other the human child had played.

Panic coursing through her veins, the goat called out, widening her search to the castle gardens, and other corridors that spanned from the main home.

* * *

No where was she. Not here nor there and the great mounting fear that terrorized Toriel reached its precipice, rearing it's horrid head to devour her.

By this time she had alerted her husband, but he too; was unaware to his second child's where abouts.

Such a thought, that Bella was somewhere, of which they had no awareness, and the sensitivity the girl held to the cold, of which she never wished to take heed no matter how they insisted to her how terrible it was, and now, and the girl they all held so dear, was gone, and away.

* * *

 _"Get up Bella-Anne."_

 _"Please, child, heed me; get up!"_

 _"Oh for the love of -sorry sir!- GET UP GIRL!"_

 _"your impossible child, you always have been just like your father...! Get up now before you freeze into the very ground beneath you!"_

 _"Oh, stop pestering her! She's tired let her sleep!"_

 _"If she sleeps she's going to die! C-a-l-e! You know that you idiot!"_

 _"Oh c'mon -a-h-! Would that be the worst thing in the world? We'd finally get to see her, and her us!"_

 _"Oh! Just-! **Ch-r-I-e!** Bella-Anne, get up for the love of all things holy!"_

 _"Will you calm down! Your gonna throw a wing out if you continue, jeez S-s-a, someone's coming ok?! Now calm down for the love of god! AHE! SORRY! SORRY!"_

 _"He-he -! I'm not that old! And thank you sir, he-he! you deserved that_ C-a-l-e _. I wouldn't be surprised if you got your wings clipped again!"_

 _"Oh, yeah, ha- ha very funny...!"_

* * *

Papyrus strolled proudly though the woods, checking the traps, and puzzles.

He was a proud member of the royal guard, or a least one in training. So, everyday, one could set there watch to his patrols, he would do this, checking each with a diligence no other held.

But something today, this very day was amiss.

There in the snow laid a snow-covered heap of orange, brow, and washed out blue.

Curiosity took over the skeleton monster and he continued forth to it, going off his well worn track in the snow. Rolling the girl over he took notice as to who it was, albeit their face was far paler than he expected, but none the less, it was her; the princess!

Papyrus never thought he'd get such a chance as this! To be his princess's knight in shining armor! Scooping her up in his long bony arms the skeleton bore a smile as he back tracked his path to his home, there would be a much more suitable place to rest and warm up, would it not?

He carefully wrapped his scarf around her neck and pressed further, the beautiful lights of the town beginning to glow and sparkle not so far off.

When Papyrus reached his house, he opened the door with a grand flourish, and then continued to carefully place his princess on the couch. Once the skeleton was assured she was seated properly, he took to gathering blankets to cover her with, and did so with haste!

"Worry not, Princess Bella-Anne! I, the great Papyrus! Shall make you some feel-betteri Spaghetti!" He zealously exclaimed, despite the fact that the girl, soaking wet and cold on his sofa, said nothing in return.

* * *

The king and queen had set out a full blown search, they had to find Bella-Anne, no matter the costs, her body so weak and frail.

Undyne had called every single guard, on duty and off, she wouldn't let that punk, that little punk who had feared her, and caused her to gasp and sputter by sticking a tiny fist in her gills as an infant, the blue fish woman would never forgive herself if they didn't find her, who would she give piano lessons to with Asriel? Who would spar with her in vain with no hopes of beating her? Who would criticize her cooking all the time?

The very thought that just a few days prior could be her last, it turned her iron stomach.

Mettaton had broadcasted the news all over her tv stations, nothing else played but the news bulletin.

Oh, If she never saw her little beauty again, that shining star, who would make her laugh at the most absurd things in those dulled moments when being a star and hassled by fans was enough to make her oil bubble. Who would come by just to show this flamboyant star that not everything glittering and shiny was worth value?

Oh, how Mettaton would miss those quite moments of laughter shared with the girl, and the not so quite moments they admired and critiqued everything within sight, picking some of the dullest and pointing out the most beautiful aspects of it.

What would Asriel do with out his little sister? The one who always seemed to get them into trouble for the simplest of things. Who would share their time with him, in those quite moments in the garden? Who would cook with him and cause such a mess in joy and passion?

What would Asgore do if they didn't find her, his little princess? Who would style his beard and flowing locks of hair? Who would sit and drink tea, although she found it ever so bitter, with him? Who would share silent moments upon his lap in the garden? Who would snuggle into his cloak, and stay nestled in his arms until she had fallen asleep?

Oh, and Toriel, what would she do, if that little child who she had once thought was lost, became lost again? For good this time? The thought chilled her to her very soul. Who; who would create a mess in the kitchen all to make a surprise breakfast for her? Who would wriggle and ring about while Toriel combed her long hair into a manageable rope? Who would burry herself near her own bosom while she read a story? Who would tell her all those little secrets that she could and would never dare utter in front of her father or brother?

Panic rang through them all, as well as a horrid sense of fear if they never managed to find that little angel who had changed all their lives so much.

* * *

Papyrus's phone rang with Undyne's tone, and he happily answered it, his kitchen only _partially_ filled with smoke. "GREETINGS UNDYNE!"

"Yeah, hey, Papyrus, I need you to search snowdin, the princess is missing." Undyne said, doing her best to sound tough in front of that knuckle head.

"Oh? But how could she be missing? She's sleeping on my couch right now?" The smiling skeleton asked, bewildered.

"WHAT?! SINCE WHEN?!"

"I found her in the woods as I was checking the traps and puzzles."

Undyne hung up her phone so fast that Papyrus didn't have time to question it, nor did he have time to question the king and queen bursting into his home and rushing to their child's side. Toriel greeted the barely aroused girl as any mother would in such a scene, making sure she was well, showering kisses all over, as well as joyous tears that her greatest fears, things that only resonated in nightmares

When Asgore was satisfied with his youngest's health as well as safety, he stood walking over to the tall skeleton who promptly bowed to his majesty.

"Papyrus, I want to thank you for finding my daughter. Without you finding her, she would most likely and regrettably have perished." The king said, placing a large and furry paw on the skeleton's shoulder. The royal guard trainee could barely utter anything before he crashed to the ground, the only sound passing his teeth being:

"Mayday... mayday... I... am... going... down...!"

Undyne laughed at the skeleton's display, relieved that none of the horrid thought that had plagued her warriors conscience had come to pass.

* * *

 **See! I couldn't kill her! she means far too much to you guys! and this, I thank you so much for the Idea posted in the comments, I couldn't have written this with out you!**

 **Here have some butter scotch and cinnamon pancakes! I assure you they are almost as good as the pie ;)**


	7. breaking news

**New chapter, here you go, sorry for the delay!**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Breaking news_

* * *

Whispers flooded the underground.

There was a new arrival, and he was causing fear through out.

It didn't take long for news to reach the castle.

Toriel and Asgore were antsy and did everything the could to hide it from Bella-Anne, if she knew, they both were scared by what she might think if she found out.

But, the young princess had her sources, in this case, a very talkative Skeleton.

* * *

Papyrus told her that their was a human male in the underground, looking for his sister and his niece, who had supposedly fallen fourteen-years ago.

She walked through hotland, kicking rocks around, and pondering his presence.

But like she had as a child, she ran into a certain metallic star.

"Oh! Uh, hi Metta. Sorry I didn't see you there." The girl said sheepishly.

"Nonsense, Darling! Is something troubling you? You look distracted…" Mettaton asked, tilting the girl's gaze to meet her own.

"I'm fine... just thinking.." She drawled off.

Mettaton arched a brow and set her hands on her hips. "Honestly, I don't know why your trying, Darling, please tell me."

"Well, I'm sure you of all monsters have heard about the Human in the underground and... Well... I'm just wondering... Who are they? I mean, what is a human exactly?!" Bella exclaimed, at the end of her mental rope.

She said nothing, only looked away from the girl before her. How could she tell her something that not even the Queen and King would tell their child?

Unfortunately, or thankfully, depending on how you looked at it, said human came running down the street. He knocked into the both of them, only stopping himself to stare aghast at Bella-Anne.

Who stared back with wide green eyes.

"You! Com with me girl! I'll get you out of here! Out of this hell!" The man said quickly, grabbing the young princess's shoulders and shaking her.

"Unhand her immediately!" Mettaton stated, removing his hands from her shoulders.

"Get off me you freak! Come girl, let's go!" He insisted, twisting out of the metallic grip.

Bella-Anne didn't know what to do, didn't know which way to go, what to say. The man placed something in her pocket before fleeing down the crowded streets.

"Darling, are you alright? That brute didn't hurt you did he?" The pink star asked, taking the girl's shoulders and looking her up and down.

"I... I think I'm fine... I probably she get going home though..." The girl said absentmindedly, slowly wandering off towards new home.

* * *

In her room she stared at the slip of paper, studying the number for hours, before calling it.

The man answered with a hushed tone. "Hello, who is this?"

"It's Bella-Anne... The girl you ran into in hotland." She said, dropping her tone to not risk being over heard.

"Ah, I will wait for you in the ruins, from there I have a way for us to get out! Meet me here within the hours of the night." That was all he said before hanging up, not allowing her to get a word in edgewise. She stammered and stuttered, trying to voice her opinion.

She mulled the choice over in her mind.

All her life, all she'd ever been told was lies. She wasn't some rare monster, she was a human and there were more like her, living above her. She could go, leave all of this behind, but she could try and win over other humans and maybe brake the barrier, freeing her family -if she could call them that now- no, they were he family despite the lies told to protect her.

As evening slowly crept, she kept herself normal, chatting through out dinner, but when it came time for bed she began packing a bag to leave. What little she had for clothing, a few personal mementos, and a photo of her friends and family.

"Bell? Where are you going...?" Asriel croaked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. She stammered and gasped, she couldn't lie to him, not to Azzy.

"I... There's a way out... someone showed me but only humans can go... I'm going to see if I can get you guys out of here..." She half lied, she couldn't tell him everything.

He wrapped her in a hug, squeezing her to the point where breathing was difficult. "Please don't...!"

"I have to...!" The auburnette insisted.

"Then..." He paused and took his locket off, one housing a picture of their family with the delta rune engraved on the golden front, and placed it over her head. "Take this, so you don't forget us... So that you know that we're here for you, always..."

She didn't want to cry, but tears escaped, gliding down her cheeks in little rivers. "I love you Azzy...!" She murmured, hugging him tightly. Tears fell into her hair as he big brother nuzzled his muzzle into the thick locks before letting go of her and stepping back.

"You should go... Be safe Bell." He cried, tears dribbling down his cheeks.

She nodded and ran down the halls quickly and quietly, carefully opening the door and sneaking out into the dark night.

* * *

She knew the way by heart but tonight it was different.

Everything reached up and shadowed her, judging her sneaking form.

"There you are, glad you decided to come. Come here, Bella." The man instructed. "I'm Nathan, It's time to go."

He strapped a harness on her, and then began to pull her form up with ropes. Once she was near the top, he pulled himself up. Then helped her up over the vine hidden edge.

She gazed down, she couldn't see the bright gold buttercups that laid at the bottom.

"Let's go." Nathan said, leading her away from the only home she'd ever known, taking her down the outside of the mountain.

* * *

 **dun, dun, duh!**

 **Mwahahahahah! Enjoy my cruelty!**

 **We've almost reached the end, my lovelies!**


	8. Coming home

**New chapter, here you go, sorry for the delay!**

 **Also I don't normally see Frisk as a boy, or a girl but as a 'they' I am trying not to step on toes but it's just for this story.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8: a whole new world_

* * *

Bella-Anne had become quite a spectacle above ground, and barely any humans would listen to her, for two years she pleaded with them to listen to her, to help her break the barrier, but nobody cared to listen, sending to a private school where she was bunked with two of the strangest people she had met by far, who were actually interested in what she had to say about monsters and souls, magic and LOVE.

The first and eldest was a girl named, Chara, who was sent to this school because of her obsession with knives and quick temper. She was roughly Asriel's age, which would now be 16.

And then the Mute boy, Frisk, Who had no family and most people thought him crazy. He was Bella-Anne's age, which was now 14.

They both had Red souls, which was rare, and she showed them her peachy pink soul, which had been explained to her long ago that, that meant her main trait was GRIT.

* * *

" _So, do you think you're family misses you down there? In the UNDERGROUND?_ " Frisk signed his question, with his blue eyes gazing inquisitively at the quiet auburn girl.

"I think so, but I know I miss them. But I have a plan." Bella said, sitting up on her plain white bed, Chara leaning over her top bunk and listening to what the younger two had to say.

"Ok, so what's this plan princess?" She asked, her hazel eyes full of curiosity as she munched as on a bar of chocolate.

"Well, You know how Halloween is coming up? Well, there is something my brother did when we were kids, and I thought, since everyone is dressing up, we could dress up too, and sneak away to Mount Ebott, and we can sneak down, there should be enough SOULS, with all of us to hopefully break the barrier." The girl explained, pulling a box of rope, fabric, and other creative items from under her bed.

" _Count me in, I really am looking forward to meeting your family, they sound really_ _nice._ " Frisk smiled, looking at the items she had stored up for this journey.

"What, you think I'm just going to let you guys go off on you're own and explore the realm of monsters? By yourselves? What kind of responsible teen would I be then?" Chara asked, raising a brow and licking the chocolate from her fingers.

" _But you aren't responsible._ " Frisk pointed out, getting a chocolate wrapper tossed at his head.

Bella-Anne giggled at their outburst and slid the box under her bed again.

* * *

The night in question began drawing closer and closer.

And as time progressed, Bella-Anne began to enlighten her friends as to what it entailed.

"-And I'm going to use face paints and make up instead of Flour and coco powered like originally planned." She went on, both her listeners attention fixed solely on the words escaping her lips.

" _Sound like a plan, I can't wait to see what you look like in your delta rune dress, Bella!_ " Frisk smiled, his hands moving almost too quick for the girls too keep up with what he said as his fingers seemed to all but dance around his palm and body.

"I doesn't fit me anymore, but I managed to make a new one out of bed sheets, but my mom is WAY better at sewing than I am." Bella said, regarding her old dress with fondness.

Chara watched her with a blank face, what it must be like to have a family that loved you like that, loved you enough to lie to you your whole life, she thought.

" _I bet._ " The brunette boy commented, trying his hardest to picture what her goat family looked like, goats with paws, that stood up and wore clothes and ruled a kingdom.

* * *

Finally! The night had arrived.

Bella took the face paint and painted her face and Chara's white, adding black button noses and painting Frisk's chocolatey brown with the same black nose.

Chara and her were the only ones with horns, as Frisk had declined, and they each had socks for ears matching the color of their faces. Winter gloves in the proper color were worn with fake nails for claws.

Frisk and Chara each had sweaters and jeans, with their shoes.

But Bella-Anne, her hair combed to a sheen, her tall black tennis-shoes hidden under her white and purple dress, which hung loosely around her body.

They were so ready for this, running up the mountain once the bus parked near the base.

Bella was so ecstatic, she couldn't wait to see her family again, she couldn't wait to be embraced by her family, to inhale the scent of buttercups, flowers, and butterscotch and cinnamon pie, and other baked goods and tea.

The drop to the underground was actually, longer than she remembered, and the buttercups had never ever smelled so sweet.

Leading her friends, she raced through the corridors, introducing them to confused and baffled monsters, showing them the hidden secrets of the underground.

For Frisk and Chara's parts, they were amazed, and astounded at what they saw and heard, never imagining Bella-Anne's vivid stories to be of this beautiful place, it was even more lovely than they had ever dreamed it to be.

Granted, Chara did get into a fight with a few monsters but ended up showing MERCY in the end.

* * *

Tears happily filled the young girl's green eyes as she saw the walls of the castle come into view, and she raced for it, shouting. "THIS IS IT!"

Chara and Frisk didn't hesitate to follow her through the traps and mazes, barely able to keep track of her as she raced through the winding passages.

She came to a breathless halt in front of the birch door, her body trembling, this was it, finally after two years she had returned, she'd come _home._

* * *

 **It's getting so close to the end my friends! Please read on to find out how Bella-Anne's family reacts to seeing their lost princess, and how she frees them! Oh man oh man my fingers are on fire here guys!**


End file.
